Stand Up, Precure!
by Twi-Engery
Summary: Everyone has emotions but not everyone can control them or hide them. And that makes it easier for King Dark Horse of the fairy dimension and his minions to transform those emotions into monsters! Will the Stand Up Precure save the day? Will they defeat the darkness lurking in our emotions? We shall find out soon, let's stand up, everyone!


_The first thing we see is a kingdom filled with darkness. The flowers are dead and black, the villages are empty and lonely. The gardens are filled with tombstones and crows. And the one thing that stands in the center of the kingdom is a large black castle with several demon statues around it, as if they were guarding it._

 _Then we see a girl with long blonde hair, holding two strange toys, running out the castle with monsters chasing her. "You don't have to do this, your highness!" one of the toys suddenly spoke._

 _The girl just kept on running through the kingdom, until she got to a dead tree with a hole in it. "Are you sure about this?" The other toy said with a worried look._

 _The hole suddenly glowed blue when the girl waved over it. "I have no choice. It's the only way to save the fairy dimension!" said the girl as she put down the two toy-looking creatures._

 _Suddenly, lots of loud noises popped up and it turned out to be the monsters that were chasing her. "Sadden...SADDEN!" They shouted as they ran closer to the group._

" _Quick! Transform into Precure Fairies and go find your partners!" The girl told the creatures._

 _The little toys nodded and jumped into the glowing hole. "W-Wait! We WILL see you again, right?" said one of the creatures as they went through the hole. The girl didn't say anything but instead nodded. From the creature's point of view, everything went to dark._

 _From the girl's point of view, the monsters caught up to her. "I know you were hoping to get them but...sorry!" She said in an exciting tone. She smiled as the monsters grabbed her and brought her back to the castle._

* * *

Then a loud alarming noise popped up. "I'm getting it…" I said as I was half-asleep and trying to turn off the source of the alarming noise, which is the alarm clock on the table next to my bed. "...I said I'M GETTING IT!" I shouted.

I then quickly shot up my eyes and grabbed the clock. I turned it off 'gently'. Well, more like I banged it against the table till it went silent. "Good. But geez, I was having a really good dream!" I got off my bed and went to the closet. "You know I hate seeing things end in a cliffhanger!" … 'Wait, why am I talking to myself? Just get dressed, Nina.' I thought to myself as I took some clothes out of the closet and changed into them. I then went to my mirror, grabbed my comb and fixed up my red hair. I looked into the mirror and smiled. "Now THAT'S the Nina Bellamy that I know!"

I went down the stairs into the hallway, opened the door to the living room and I saw my parents eating some breakfast at the table. "Oh, hey Nina! I already set up your breakfast!" My mom told me.

I went to the table, sat down, and ate all of my food like a dog! "Nina, slow down! You don't want to choke and miss school, do you?" my Dad warned me. "...You're not actually thinking about it, are you?"

I just shrugged and had an awkward look on my face. I then heard the doorbell. Before my mother could ask me to get to the door, I already left to go get it. I opened the door and saw my friend, Annie Goode! "Nina, are you ready to walk to school?" she asked me.

I nodded and went to my room to grab my backpack and other stuff. I went back out and waved to my parents. "Well, see ya later, mom. Bye Bye, Dad!" I said to them. They waved back. I closed the door behind me and started to walk to school with Annie.

* * *

When we were on our way to school, Annie paused her walking. "Hmm? Hey, What's that on the ground?" she asked me as she pointed at the sidewalk.

I looked at where she pointed and saw a strange stuffed animal. We went closer to look at it and it was a fox-shaped toy. It had a brown fur, its neck was like a red pincushion, it had different colored pins all over its body. It also had a cute smile on its face, and a black heart-shaped nose.. "Aw, how cute! I wonder who this belongs to?" I asked to myself.

Annie just shrugged and said to me "I dunno, but we should put it in your backpack for now. We'll put it in my locker when we get to school."

I nodded but then I noticed it had a necklace with a locket at the end of it and a key-shaped earring on its foxy ear. I took the earring out and put it on my ear. Then I put the necklace around.. Well, my neck! All Annie did was to just stare at me with her guilt face. "Hey! Maybe someone at school will notice them and ask me where I got them!" I told her.

We laughed for a bit, then I put the toy in my backpack and we continued to school. As we were walking, we didn't notice that there was someone watching us.

" _There you are, my little pretty..."_

* * *

By the time we finally got to school, we were done through many different conversations. Including talking about my dream. "Oh, so the alarm came on at that point in the dream? But you hate cliffhangers" Annie told me.

I nodded very hard. "Exactly! Now I'll never find out what happened to that girl!" I shouted. But I shook my head and shrugged. "Oh well, let's go on a different subject. How're you and your boyfriend going?" I asked Annie.

She became surprised but quickly calmed down and told me "Oh we've just been hanging out, doing...you know, homework!"

I got a little suspicious at that, but i ignored it as we got to our lockers and put away our things. We talked for a little bit more until the bell rang and we had to go to our classes.

Some time after that, we went outside for some lunch. We went over to the school pond and sat down on some smooth rocks. Right before we even opened our lunches, our stomachs growled. "Haha, right on time, eh?" I joked. We started eating our lunch and talked for a bit more.

Then we heard another growl. "Oh man! Annie, are you sure you ate breakfast?" I asked her.

"Of course I did! That wasn't my stomach growling!" she told me.

We both got confused. "Wait, if you're not growling, and I'm not growling.." I paused for dramatic effect. "Then whose stomach is growling?" I asked in a scared tone.

We listened to the sound and it led us to the inside of my backpack. We looked at each other and we kinda nodded. I opened my backpack...but we didn't really see anything except for the doll that we found earlier. I picked up the doll out of the backpack. "Hmm, maybe it has a vibration feature?" Annie suggested. I got curious and started looking around the doll for the off button.

"What in the Heavens are you doing?" someone yelled.

I looked over to Annie, hoping that she was the one who said that. She shook her head and shrugged. I looked back at the doll, put it down, and waited a bit. "Ah, thank you, missy!" the doll suddenly spoke. The moment it spoke, Annie and I jumped, freaked out, whatever any normal person would react like.

"The doll...spoke…" Annie slowly spoke.

The doll tilted its head, looking confused. "Of course I spoke!" It told us.

We gasped and continued to freak out. I quickly calmed down and asked the doll something. "Who-I mean, WHAT are you?"

Before it could answer me, someone else answered instead. _"That would be a doll fairy."_

* * *

We looked behind us to see who said that. We saw a girl with dark skin, blonde hair, and was wearing a long black/red dress. She also wore a brown headband, held a long scepter, and she had sharp evil red eyes. She grinned evilly at us.

"W-Who are YOU?" Annie then asked the girl.

The girl looked shocked but quickly became calm and answered her. "Mary. The name is Mary M Lamb!" She laughed and quickly grabbed the doll from us. She ran over to the other side of the pond.

"Hey, wait minute!" I ordered 'Mary'. She looked at me with a rude stare. I got a little nervous, but I continued talking. "I may not know you, but I'm pretty sure that doesn't belong to you…"

Mary suddenly started cackling. "Alright then, I guess you won't go without a fight…" She muttered. She rose her specter up high and started shouting strange words. The sky turned dark and cloudy. We heard students going into the school. Annie and I assumed that it was because they thought that it was going to rain, but it didn't. Instead Mary's specter started shining red. A large purple heart appeared on top of the specter, she smirked at us and told us something. "Well, well, I see your shadow is filled with many negative emotions, including sadness!"

We had no idea what she was talking about until Annie's shadow suddenly disappeared. We looked over to Mary and saw that Annie's shadow was wrapping around her specter. The ground started shaking, we saw that our lunches were floating, then they went over to the girl. She started shouting again. The shadow and the lunches went behind her, creating a large shadow.

Mary walked away from the large shadow, still holding the doll thingy. We looked at the shadow as it transformed into a fruit-filled basket monster. "I would like to introduce you to one of the creatures of darkness, the Saddens." Mary said politely, pointing at the monster.

The monster started shouting 'SADDEN' a couple of times.

"Attack them, you know you want to!" She ordered the monster.

It started to charge at us. We ran away to hide.

"Dude, she just used your own shadow to make a hideous monster!" I shouted at Annie. She looked just as scared as I was.

"Y-Yeah! And what was that all about my shadow being filled with negative emotions?!" She shouted. We kept panicking and hiding from the monster till we heard Mary shouting.

We looked from our hiding place and saw the doll trying to escape. It got out of her hand and ran away to us. Wait, what?! We kept trying to tell the doll not to come to our spot. But it still came to us. "Why the heck did you come over here?!" I asked the doll angrily.

It smiled at us and said "Because it's pretty obvious that you're the only one who can beat up the monster!" It pointed at my locket and earring. My mind became blank. I kept staring at the fox doll till Annie waved her hand in my face. "Oh, Oh! Really? Then how do you suppose that I do that?" I asked again.

"Don't worry! Just put the key into the lock lit and shout 'Lock Lit, please light up my heart!' as long as you're filled with positive emotions! Then you'll see the rest!" It explained to me.

'Lock Lit?' I wondered, but I did what the fox said and put the key from my earring into the lock lit. "Lock Lit, please light up my heart!" I shouted from my heart as I kept thinking of good stuff, like my dream! Suddenly, everything in my view became white.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a kingdom. It was similar to the one I had in my dream, only it wasn't dark and dead. Instead it was light and alive. I saw something strange come towards me. It got wrapped around my arms and legs. It then transformed, leaving two different gloves on my arms, two shoes on my feet, and a white dress with short sleeves on my body! A black vest popped up above me and got put on my body as well. A bunch of hearts appeared and surrounded me. One of the hearts got on my chest, and it transformed into a heart-shaped ascot! My red hair got undone and then into a ponytail. On the ponytail was a big pink bow. My hair soon became pink with white/pink highlights.

I heard something come behind me. I turned around and I saw the doll running to me. It transformed into a pink fox and landed into my arms. "Who are you, again?" I asked it.

It smiled and answered "why, I'm Bowtie the fox fairy! And I'm your partner!"

I suddenly got confused and asked again. "What do you mean my partner?"

The fox, which apparently was a female, she said "You're now a precure! Come on, what's your cure name going to be?"

I was still confused, but I smiled though. I went with the first thing that came to mind when Bowtie said 'precure'. I put my fists together, causing a fiery fire to come from them. I grinned and shouted "The burning heart of courage, I am Cure Brave!" Bowtie jumped and transformed into a strange badge of some sort, which landed on my head perfectly.

The kingdom before me became white, and I couldn't see again…

* * *

Till I saw Annie, Mary, and the monster.

"W-What the heck? You became…" Annie said, looking surprised.

I looked down and saw that I did become some sort of hero! "So that was real?!" I shouted.

"That's right! You're officially Cure Brave!" someone said out of nowhere. It sounded like that Bowtie doll. "Haha! Don't worry, It's just me, Bowtie! I've become a commutator for when you're in fights and you need my guidance!" they said again, now revealing to be Bowtie.

"Wait, did you say 'fights'? You mean I'm going to be fighting THIS guy?" I shouted as I looked at the monster who was staring at us.

Mary looked surprised as well, she then said "I can't believe there's a new precure now! Oooh….Dark Horse isn't going to like this!"

She ordered the monster to attack, but somehow, I grabbed Annie and dodged the attack...by jumping up high. Annie and I looked down, seeing the whole school from up above.

We started falling down, we both panicked a lot. "Stop panicking, Brave! Just use your feet to land!" Bowtie told me.

I did as she said and used my feet, we ended up landing really hard on the school's roof. But we were both unharmed. I put Annie down and looked over to the monster. "Stay here, Ann. I'm going to beat up that monster till that thing is in dust!" I ordered Annie.

She nodded at me, I then jumped off the roof and went towards the monster. I tried to punch it, but the monster suddenly started launching large fruits towards me. But I managed to dodge each of them, except for a large apple. It landed on my back and I tried to get up.

"SADDEN!" it shouted at me with a large creepy smile.

"Any ideas, miss bowy?" I asked Bowtie.

"Well, just keep on trying to get up and I'll tell you the rest!" She told me as if it was a order. I got slightly annoyed at that, but i didn't care. I tried to get up a few times but failed...however, i did manage to get out from under the apple after a few more tries.

"Great! Now here what you do, raise your hand waaaay up and shout 'Oh great heavens, please bring me a courageous miracle!' then you'll get something to help defeat the monster!" Bowtie explained to me. I nodded and did what she said to me.

I raised my hand, like she said, waaaay up high and shouted "Oh great heavens, please bring me a courageous miracle!"

Then all of the sudden, my commutator, aka Bowtie, got off my head and flew up in the sky. She then transformed into a long pink and orange sword. It fell down, but I managed to catch it. I twirled the sword around me a few times, then I stood straight towards the monster. I then charged at it. I went through the monster's body with the sword. I turn around and made a heart-shaped mark on its back. The monster suddenly burst into a hot pink fire.

The monster shouted "BURNING!" as it burned right down! I smiled, twirled the sword, then I stabbed the sword into the ground.

"Thanks, Bowtie, my buddy!" I said happily as the monster disappeared. The sky turned blue again and things turned back to normal. Annie was very surprised at what happened, same went for Mary.

* * *

She growled a bit and said "Ooooh, I'll get ya next time, missy! And your little friends, too!" She cackled then disappeared into a puff of smoke.

I sighed in relief, i looked down and saw that I was back to normal old Nina Bellamy. "That was...AWESOME!" Annie shouted at me.

I giggled a bit but then I noticed something. "Hey, your shadow is back!" I told her as I pointed behind her on the ground.

"You're right! But exactly what did that lady mean by my shadow being filled with sadness?" She wondered.

Then out of nowhere, a cute voice said "She means that you were filled with sadness and your shadow merely mirrored that emotion!"

We looked down to see a pink fox, which i immediately recognized as Bowtie! "Oh hey, there bowy! So what you're saying…" I said, pausing a bit as I looked over to Annie. "You were really sad for some reason, and that Mary gal used that sadness to create a monster?" I finished as I gave her a guilty stare.

Annie looked really nervous and apparently panicked a bit...but she gave up, sighed and finally told me. "Yeah, I was a bit gloomy. You know how you ask me about boyfriend?" I nodded as I remembered our conversation earlier today. "Well, you see...He dumped me last night." She cried a bit after she finished her sentence.

"What?! But didn't you guys get together last week during the new year's party?" I hollered!

She nodded and explained to me. "Apparently his mother forced him to go out with me after seeing me at the party...Turns out he didn't really like my… 'peppiness' or whatever that is." She put up quotation marks around peppiness, which she said sarcastically.

Of course, I got angry and punched my hand with my fist. "That...That...Idiot!" I yelled, surprising Annie. "You're a great girl! You have plenty of 'peppiness' and you should be proud of that!" I told her, but I kept talking. "And besides, I'm sure you'll find another guy! And that's coming from the girl who've been dumped a million times...but I'm still up, aren't I?" I asked Annie, she shook her head and finally had a smile.

She picked up Bowtie and said. "You're right, you have been dumped by millions of boys!" She giggled, however I felt like she just stabbed me with a arrow. But I still laughed of course! She was my friend and I'm happy that she's happy!

"By the way, Bowtie…" Annie started to talk to Bowtie. "Who exactly was that girl, why did she try to get you, and what are precure?" She asked her.

The little fox thought for a bit till finally, she had some answers. "That girl, Mary, is one of the Deadly Soldiers working for King Dark Horse." she said being nervous

"Dark Horse? That's a pretty lame name for a king…" I remarked in a annoyed tone.

"Anyway, he's been taking over the fairy dimension, which I came from, for seven years." Bowtie told us. We started getting nervous but we let the fox continue. "It was said that he killed the past rulers of the dimension and became king himself. All he wants is total destruction of the positive emotions and everything peaceful!" She excitedly shouted. "We thought we were doomed, but Miss Nature helped us escape so we could bring back the amazing precure!"

We got a little confused at that. "Uhh, who's 'Miss Nature' and what are precure?" I asked.

"Oh! Miss Nature used to be the ruler of the fairy dimension and she passed it down to the former rulers before Dark Horse came. He destroyed every inch of her power, so her only option was…" But Bowtie shook her head. "That's right, I should probably explain about the precure…"

We all nodded at that. However, we heard growling. We soon realized that our stomachs were growling, we didn't eat our lunches. "Maybe we should talk more about this tomorrow...we had a lot happen today." Annie suggested.

I nodded and pointed out something "Plus, since everyone went into the school because they thought it was going to rain, they're probably worried about us!" We agreed to meet up at the pond tomorrow to talk more, Annie gave Bowtie to me, since apparently, she was my fairy partner.

We went inside the school, trying to come up with a excuse for what happened. It kinda went well...All Annie had to do was say "We hid under trees!" and everyone accepted that.

Later on, we found out that there's going to be new students coming in tomorrow. Annie and I started chatting about them. "I can't wait to meet them! I wonder if one of them is a really handsome boy?" Annie said.

"Well, then you'll easily get a boyfriend then!" I told her, we giggled for quite a while!

* * *

~Meanwhile, somewhere else in a car…~

"Ah-ah-AHCHOO" a green-haired girl sneezed.

"Bless you! Is this one of those 'Someone's talking about me' sneezes that's from your anime?" said a green-haired boy that was sitting next to her.

"I highly doubt it! Though that would be cool!" She said. She clapped her hands really hard and she squealed. "I'm so excited that we're going to be new students at a new school! Eventually, the world will know about me, Alexis Coy!" The girl shouted in a excited tone!

The boy chuckled and smiled at the girl, which is now known as Alexis Coy.

 _To be continued...in episode 2: Cure Cannon Shouts Loud!_


End file.
